This invention relates to valves and in particular to the assembly and adjustment of valves.
Where valves are used in remote locations, it is desirable that they be easily adjusted, assembled and disassembled with either the simplest of tools or preferably no tools at all.
The valves of the prior art generally require crescent wrenches and screw drivers for their adjustment, assembly and disassembly the development of such valves being directed toward novel operation rather than those configurations designed for easier maintenance and adjustment.